What She's Missing
by ChloesTowelBoy
Summary: Chloe POV, runthru of a normal torture session with the foolish farmboy and the homecoming queen. Bet you don't read many romance stories written by a guy...oh, please read it!


Disclaimer: Vince doesn't own Smallville, but Vince likes talking about himself in the third person.  
  
  
  
What She's Missing  
  
  
  
"Clark? Hello? What are you looking at?"  
  
Did I have to ask? All hail the homecoming king and queen once again. Can't he see it's not happening?  
  
Note to self: look up the word hypocrite when you get home, Chlo. I still don't get that it's not happening sometimes. I'll never have raven hair and the initials L.L. I don't stand a chance. I've seen her looking back at him. And even if it's not Lana, one of all the girls at Smallville High is bound to eventually notice that Clark is absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Here he goes. God, don't fall over just to stand up, Clark. There are other seats here, and I can guarantee she's not gonna associate with nobodies like us when she's with Whitney anyway.  
  
Open your mouth and talk instead of staring. If I have to go through all this, you're not gonna make me look like an idiot with you. Nevermind, she'll just talk to you first.  
  
Yep, there she blows. "Clark, hi!"  
  
Now you'll try to act cool. "Hey! I mean--oh, hi, Lana."  
  
My turn. "Clark, what are you--oh, hey, Lana."  
  
"Hi, Chloe."  
  
It's really hard to hate you when you're so sweet and nice all the time, Lana, quit doing it.  
  
Here comes Whitney. This is the best part. The possessive arm-wrap when he sees Clark. Then the light in Clark's eyes that comes from her entrance into the room fades. That's the best and worst part. Best because the sooner he gets over her, the better off we all are, even if he has to do it the hard way. And worst because no one wants to see the person they love hurting, even if it means they have to be unhappy themselves.  
  
Sit down, Clark. She's gonna leave now. Good boy.  
  
Now there's the very loud silence, as if what just happened was somehow my fault.  
  
Did you want me to hang on you as if we were together to make her jealous, Clark? You should have just said so. I'd be glad to resort to 5th grade tactics if it meant I could be close to you, even for a second. Like that would ever happen. You're lucky I'm still willing to play my part in this twisted little soap opera for you.  
  
Can't you see that I love you? Can't you hear my heart pounding every time you come close? Why did you have to save me?  
  
I could have gotten out of the Torch fire ok eventually if it had come to it. But you came running in--and the fire just stopped. You held me close to you, and there was that feeling of being safe and protected like I always get from you.  
  
My pathetic, hopeless crush has existed just about as long as I've known you, but in that split second, I fell in love with you.  
  
It sounds like a modern-day fairy tale. The homecoming queen holds the heart of the gorgeous farmboy without knowing it. The gorgeous farmboy holds the heart of the intrepid reporter-in-training without knowing it. The intrepid reporter-in-training holds the heart of sanity by a string.  
  
The silence should just about be over now. Now you'll say:  
  
"Chloe, am I really so unattractive to girls? Honestly?"  
  
"No Clark, Lana just can't see what she's missing."  
  
I wish I didn't see just what Lana is missing.  
  
*****  
  
Thx to the greatest big sister ever (she made Vince call her that) for letting Vince post on her username here, and for tricking Vince into watching Smallville, for being as manipulative as Lex Luthor (Vince knows, bad analogy) and brain-washing Vince into being a Clark/Chloe shipper, and…………what? Vince gets to meet Allison Mack? You really are the greatest big sister ever! (wakes up) Oh, Vince only wishes. Quit messing w/ Vince! Vince'll cut your hands off again, he means it! And no, Vince doesn't have your sense of humor! Oh, sorry. Vince keeps forgetting his sister isn't in the computer (inside joke). What does cocoa being a naked shell w/o whipped cream have to do with anything? She says that all the time, and it's driving Vince crazy! She says it's a fanfic joke, can somebody tell Vince what that means?  
  
Peace out!  
  
-Vince  
  
BTW, Vince's sister tricked him into writing this fanfic too.  
  
And no, I don't always talk about myself in the third person. I'm not a complete dork. Even my sister says I'm not, and she hates me.  
  
*****  
  
Vince is not a dork at all, and I don't hate him, just for the record.  
  
-Guess Who  
  
*****  
  
Finally found out what that joke means. My sister is a bad bad girl (though I did thoroughly enjoy it myself-hopefully for different reasons-I'd probably be the first person she'd out herself to IF..........except maybe Ashley-anyways.........). I should cut her hands off again for it.  
  
*****  
  
Please note that Vince was and is still being severely punished for publicly discussing mine both and my best friend's sexuality.  
  
-Big Sister a.k.a. SmallvilleFreak a.k.a. CCShipper4Life a.k.a. She~She a.k.a. Woman Of Many Aliases 


End file.
